Style VS Kyman
by Naima1328
Summary: Se acerca el baile del día de brujas y cada chico de South park deberá ganarse el corazón de una chica para ser su pareja. Cartman prefiere pensar en las bromas pero en el acto ésta sale mal logrando que tanto él como Stan Marsh queden perdidamente enamorados de Kyle Broflovski. ¿Quién de los dos será su pareja de baile?.


**Notas cutres antes de comenzar:**

 **Cartoon:** South Park

 **Autor original:** Trey Parker y Matt Stone

 **Advertencia:** YAOI (BoyXBoy). Parejas principales: Style&Kyman. Secundarias: Creek,Bunny, Tyde, Stolovan, etc

 **Dedicatorias:** Para ti, obviamente, calabacita lectora. Realmente espero que te guste y te diviertas mucho.

* * *

 **El fandoom**

Un día como lo era hoy sería de recordar, los profesores estaban en la sala de juntas hablando sobre el nuevo plan de estudios para los alumnos puesto que hace un par de semanas los padres se quejaron, otra vez, por el hecho de que sus hijos no contaban con centro de lenguas extranjeras, excursiones a distintos países o mínimo lugares de Estados Unidos, sistema de becas, agua... potable, materia de informática básica y un largo etcétera. El director PC dejó en claro a los padres que se haría lo máximo posible por explotar, digo, educar al límite a sus hijos, inclusive iba a incluir, por demanda de varios adultos, charlas sobre la orientación sexual que estaba siendo de gran incógnita todavía para los chicos de la primaria.

Éstos chicos se encontraban en sus aulas respectivas realizando los ejercicios dejados por los maestros o eso era lo que ellos esperaban, en realidad se encontraban todos los grados correteando por los pasillos, aulas, cafetería, cancha y cada rincón de la escuela, al no estar los profesores no podían desaprovechar para hacer una que otra travesura. Centrándonos en los chicos de 4to grado éstos se encontraban haciendo desastre en toda el aula, excepto uno, Butters Stoch; él estaba escribiendo bastante en una tarjeta, decoraba esta con muchos brillos, corazones y dibujos hechos con sus crayolas, tarareaba feliz una canción simple que le aumentaba la imaginación. Cartman no soportó el no burlarse de aquel rubio.

-Butters no seas marica y levanta tu culo, los profesores no están ¡Tienes que aprovechar el tiempo! -Palmeaba su espalda- Los dibujitos pueden esperar para más tarde.

-Oh no son dibujitos Cartman. -respondió sonriente- E-Estoy haciendo una tarjeta muy bonita para usarla como invitación al baile del terror. -Cartman le miró confundido- ¿N-No te acuerdas del baile del terror? Nos quedan escasos 55 días para halloween y tenemos que buscar compañera para llevar a la pista -Stoch se puso nervioso al ver como todos detenían el alboroto y le entregaban toda su atención- Chicos ¿Se les olvidó a todos? Oh no importa -sonrió- aún queda tiempo para que se e-esfuercen mucho y logren convencer a una chica para llevarla al baile.

-¿Y qué pasa si no llevas a nadie al baile? -preguntó el chico pobre, todas las miradas de asco, odio y desprecio se quedaron fijas en él.

-Se dice que si vas solo al baile... Significa que estarás solo toda tu vida, verás a tus amigos tener novia y tu siempre estarás en casa, viendo televisor y comiendo frituras, no tendrás familia y serás conocido como... un chico emo. -Clyde respondió, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante semejante historia.

Los niños del salón se miraron los unos a los otros y tomaron asiento en sus pupitres correspondientes para empezar a dibujar como locos, usar pegamento en exceso y cortar múltiples hojas con tal de realizar la tarjeta más bonita para las chicas; ellas no eran muy fáciles de convencer, siempre hacían una lista de los requisitos mínimos para poder salir con una de ellas y la pegaban en el tablón de anuncios, si no se cumplían tales puntos NINGUNA chica saldría con tal chico, a veces las niñas daban algo de miedo, en especial las de South park.

Kyle Broflovski era uno de los poquísimos niños que no estaban haciendo tal cosa, sin incluir a Timmy quien apenas podía pegar un corazón a la vez sin que se le cayeran todos sus útiles al suelo. Kyle no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en llevar una chica al baile, siempre salía libre de ello al ser judío, sus padres en Halloween siempre lo obligaban a asistir a una reunión de judíos donde se hablaba de tal fecha y se le regalaban calabazas talladas a Moisés. Él muchas veces había querido asistir al baile, divertirse con sus amigos, comer porquerías y hablar de cosas triviales, pero no le parecía la idea de estar al lado de una chica pues sus tres experiencias con ellas fueron horribles, quizá podía convencer a sus amigos de fugarse de asistir a aquel baile y pasar el rato juntos viendo algún filme de terror o comiendo caramelos. Sonrió ante la idea y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hasta donde estaban unos apurados Stan, Cartman y Kenny, parecía que sus manos se movían a mil por hora a causa de sus tarjetas.

-Hey, estaba pensando... ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de este tonto baile y ese día vamos a divertirnos juntos? -propuso muy contento.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No quiero terminar solo! Más ahora que sé lo malo que soy en el amor -respondió muy alterado Marsh quien no despegaba la vista de su tarjeta con exceso de pegamento blanco.

-Es judío, no lo entiende. -Eric trataba de cortar muchos corazones de papel rojo.

-Oh por favor ¿Ustedes también creen esa mierda de que se quedarán solos por siempre? -Frunció el ceño el pelirojo ante las respuestas de ambos.

-Kyle, puede que no lo entiendas ya que nunca has estado enamorado a Cartman y a mi nos rompieron ya el corazón, eso nos dio muy mala fama en el club de las chicas y no podemos dejar que nos vean como unos idiotas

-¡Pero son unos idiotas! Sé que fue difícil que una relación tan larga con Wendy que terminó de la nada te dejara herido, también que una corta relación pero pura con Patty Nelson haya dejado traumado a Cartman pero mirenme ¡Yo estaba muy enamorado de Rebecca y me dejó! ¿Pero acaso estoy tan desesperado por tener otra novia que estoy llenando mi ropa con pegamento? No, estoy mejor que nunca. -suspiró- Deberían alejarse de las chicas un rato, es mejor estar entre amigos.

-¡Tu lo dices por que tienes que ir a esa estúpida reunión con esos judíos de mierda! -gritó Eric señalándole con su lápiz.

-¡Cállate culón! Además hay muchos niños en el salón ¿Qué pasa si no los elijen como compañeros las niñas? ¿Van a tener que invitar a un niño?

Stan y Cartman se miraron unos momentos, arquearon una ceja y se pusieron a pensar. Actualmente ellos se entendían un poco más de lo normal puesto que habían tenido novias a las cuales amaron con todo su infantil corazón pero lamentablemente ellas los usaron y les rompieron el corazón cosa que en una lista de "Los mejores novios" hecho claramente por las chicas, ellos se encontraban en último lugar haciéndolos ver como los peores niños de los que ser pareja, ninguna chica quería hablarles o sentarse a sus lados por lo que llegaron a la conclusión que en el próximo baile iban a hacer la mejor impresión para volverles a agradar a las chicas, puede que suenen como locos o desesperados pero no querían morir solos.

-Tienes razón Kyle, perdón por comportarme como un paranoico -Stan bajó de su silla para tocar el hombro de su amigo y sonreí le dedicó la misma sonrisa- Dejaré toda esta mierda, creo que debo despejar mi mente un rato.

-Eso es Stan, ve a hacerte pendejo en lo que yo hago la mejor tarjeta para las chicas -sonreía el castaño. Marsh rodó los ojos y salió con su amigo del gorro verde del aula. Cartman aprovechó la situación para acercarse a Kenny- La verdad es que estoy fingiendo todo esto, he planeado una travesura muy grande para Stan y Kyle, todos dicen que hacen bonita pareja gay ¿Por qué no ayudarlos?

-mmmffmmmff?

-No seas idiota Kenny, tengo un amigo que puede hacer que se enamoren por corto plazo, se darán un beso y tomaré fotografía, entonces podré escucharlo venir llorando al maldito judío -rió, Kenny hizo lo mismo. Sacó de su mochila dos vasos de plástico y un termo, sirvió en estos un poco de soda- Kenny, mira a otro lado -Éste hizo acatar la orden, Eric llamó a Yo Cupido, le hizo una seña de que esparciera los polvos mágicos en esos vasos, ambos rieron bajo, luego éste desapareció- Esto será estupendo.

Aquel inseparable duo de mejores amigos se acercaba, tomaron sus respectivos lugares para seguir con el tema del que estaban hablando, Eric aprovechó para tomar los vasos, estaba apunto de llevarlos él pero sabía que si sólo poseía dos sería muy sospechoso, entonces sirvió en otros dos vasos, colocó los cuatro sobre una libreta simulando ser una charola y caminó hasta ellos junto con el inmortal. Estuvo a punto de dejar la los vasos cerca de ellos pero un chico corrió y chocó con él, haciendo que diera un giro, los vasos se movieron de lugar pero ya no había vuelta atrás, además estaba seguro de cual era cual.

-Vaya, tu también dejaste de hacer esa estúpida tarjeta Cartman -Arqueó una ceja Broflovski quien miraba raro las bebidas.

-Bah, esas cosas son para maricas -tomó asiento en un pupitre cercano y repartió los vasos- Les traje soda

-No me fio ni un pelo de esto -Mash miraba de cerca el líquido de su vaso.

-¿Qué? Intento ser amable hijos de puta

-Está bien lo tomaremos pero antes date vuelta creo que tienes algo en la espalda -Kyle hizo un giro con su dedo. Eric hizo lo que le dijo, el pelirojo rió bajo y con su cómplice de ojos azules cambiaron los vasos de lugar dejándole el de él y Stan a Cartman y Kenny- Nop, no tenías nada.

-Tomemos las bebidas entonces -El azabache alzó en alto su vaso de soda y brindó con su mejor amigo, los cuatro bebieron al mismo tiempo pero sólo a dos de ellos les había ocurrido algo.

Sólo a dos de ellos les dolía el estómago y sentían esas ganas inmensas de vomitar, éstos fueron directo al baño a hacer lo anterior, Cartman reía entre dientes por su "maldad" sin darse cuenta que él era uno de los que había vomitado el líquido, cuando notó que estaba en el baño pudo recordar los efectos secundarios de quienes provaban los polvos de Yo Cupido: Nauseas, mareos, vómitos, presión baja y fiebre. Todo eso lo estaba sintiendo ahora, no podía ser posible que se haya equivocado de vaso y se haya tomado uno de los malos, pero si él era uno de los consumidores... ¿Quién era el del segundo baño?.

Se quedó mirando a la puerta esperando que saliera alguien, el sudor en su frente creció al ver a...

-¡¿Stan?!

Gritó sorprendido, pues en parte su plan había funcionado, logró que el chico del gorro azul pudiera beber del elixir pero el hecho de que el mismo Cartman lo bebiera no estaba en sus ideas. ¿Qué se supone que iba a pasar ahora? Tenía que hablar con Yo Cupido antes de que se enamorara de Stan Marsh aunque... Ahora que lo recordaba la persona que bebía los polvos se enamoraría de la primera persona que viera a los ojos y no, no había visto los ojos del chico, sólo lo reconoció por su gorro, sonrió al pensar que si se cubría los ojos hasta llegar a casa estaría a salvo mientras su amigo se jodía.

Stan se sentía mareado, apenas podía mantenerse en pie sin saber la causa de tan repentina enfermedad, trató de buscar en su teléfono el número de sus padres pero recordó que estaban en el trabajo y se molestaban si se les interrumpía, su vista estaba neblada apenas escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta del sanitario de hombres, se talló los ojos. Cartman sentía una picazón en los ojos, pareciera que todo a su alrededor estaba en neblina, se talló los ojos.

Y cuando ambos lograron recuperar la visión vieron a la misma persona a los ojos.

-¿Qué les pasó? ¿Están bien?

Así es, la persona a la que vieron era Kyle Broflovski.

El corazón de ambos latía a mil por hora, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al límite, sentían las piernas temblar y sus cuerpos tambalearse de un lado a otro. Quizá Stan no sabía sobre los polvos pero reconocía ese sentimiento y era: Amor. Eric gritó un NOOOOOOOO infinito que salió corriendo del baño directo hasta su hogar, Marsh no podía aguantar las ganas de volver a vomitar como la primera vez que vio a Wendy.

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué rayos le pasó al gordo? -Kyle estaba bastante confundido pero más preocupado por su amigo- Que puto asco, Stan. Deberías ir a casa ¿Te acompaño?

-¡N-No me toques! -No dudó en alejarse al instante y correr en dirección a la salida.

Kenny llegaba al sanitario y miraba igual de confundido a Kyle, los dos decidieron mejor volver al aula de clases, quizá sólo seguían paranoicos por lo del baile. «Creo que le enviaré un whatsapp a Stan después» comentó a su amigo rubio, éste asintió.

Cartman estaba ahora tumbado en su cama, no quería salir, no iba a volver a la escuela hasta que todo haya pasado pero tampoco quería perderse el hecho de que Stan hiciera algo gay con Kyle y no pudiera grabarlo ¡¿Que demonios tenía que hacer?!. "Si dejo que Stan se acerque a Kyle no podré soportarlo" notó esa rabia con la que lo había pensado ¡Mierda, habían comenzado los celos! Negó totalmente asqueado, tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a Stan para que fuera a su hogar URGENTEMENTE. En breves segundos el chico había llegado y subido las escaleras con rapidez, la habitación de Eric estaba a oscuras e iluminada sólamente con unas velas.

-¡Tu maldito gordo! Sabía que era culpa tuya que yo estuviera tan raro ¿Qué... ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! -Agitaba de los hombros al castaño.

-Quería hacerles una broma a ti y a Kyle, iba a darles a ambos polvos mágicos para enamorarlos y poderles tomar una foto gay para publicarla -soltó de golpe, Stan susurró "¿Polvos mágicos?" a lo que él asintió- Tengo.. un amigo que los consigue por mi, pero escucha, ahora estamos enamorados de Kyle y esto durará por un mes mínimo.

-¡Me hiciste enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, cabrón! -volvió a agitarle y después se separó, su rostro figuraba preocupación y temor- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?! No puedo ni siquiera verlo, siento que voy a vomitar.

-Eso era lo que quería que te pasara pero ¡No quería que me pasara a mi también joder! ¡AAAAAGH! ¡ENAMORARME DE CUALQUIERA MENOS DEL JUDÍO! -gritó igual de estresado que su compañero.

-Bien, bien, escucha Cartman. Dices que esto se va en un mes como mínimo, entonces si permanecemos en nuestras casas sin ver a Kyle estará todo bien ¿no? Podemos evitar hacer escenas gay demás cosas. -pausó- ¡Mierda! Pero estoy seguro de que se preocupará por mi y me irá a visitar, debo estar en un lugar donde no vaya... -le miró- me quedaré en tu casa.

-¿Qué? No voy a dejar que te quedes hijo de puta

-Si me quedo contigo podemos hablar de muchas cosas y así quitarnos de la cabeza a Kyle, juntos nos ayudaremos para volver a la normalidad ¿Te parece? -Eric asintió asustado- Bien, le pediré a Shelly que me traiga mis cosas y... oh ho -miró su celular, tenía bastantes mensajes de su amigo preguntando por su salud- ¡E-Estoy seguro de que va a llamarme!

-¡NO! -tomó su celular y con un bate lo golpeó hasta romperlo- Toma el mio y llama a tu horrenda hermana, no podemos dejar que nos vea nadie, pero escucha esto Stan, sólo será por un mes y por que ambos nos necesitamos.

-Ya lo sé.. Coño Cartman, esto es la mayor mierda que haz hecho -se quejó bastante enojado.

-¡Yo tampoco estoy contento de que me guste un judío, Stan UN MALDITO JUDÍO!

-¡No le digas maldito! -negó- Y-Y no lo defiendo por que me guste, sólo lo hago por que es mi amigo ¡Agh! Esto es una mierda.

Eric se acostó en su cama, miró un rato el tejado asimilando que podía hacer ante este tipo de situaciones, se había metido en los líos suficientes de los cuales había salido sin problema alguno, era obvio que podía contra algo así... O eso quería creer, no podía soportar la idea de convivir con alguien más que no fuese él o sus peluches, Stan no era alguien con quien hablara mucho pero sabía que tampoco era mal chico, era el más neutral para él. Deseaba ver a Yo Cupido para que le dijera la solución a todo esto pero él sólo aparecía cuando le daba la regalada gana, soltó un suspiro. Pensaba y pensaba en lo que veía de re-ojo a su nuevo compañero de habitación cambiar los canales del televisor que se hallaba ahí.

-Stan.

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que... pase lo mismo que Tweek y Craig? Su relación me agrada pero no me gusta ser gay, me refiero a que las asiáticas dibujen de nosotros con Kyle.

-¡Cállate! -se sonrojó- No quiero pensar en esas vulgaridades.

-No he dicho ninguna vulgaridad pendejo, se dedican a escribir algo llamado FanFics de ellos ¿Sabías? -le miraba desde la lejanía.

-No te creo nada -tragó saliva ahora cambiando su color de rostro a uno azul por el susto- ¿De verdad hacen esas cosas? -Eric buscó en su laptop cierta página viral llamada **FanFiction** _, utilizó los filtros Cartoon South Park Español-CraigXTweek.-_ Hay millones ¿Sabes que es la categoría M+? Para mayores de 18 años, ya sabes, contiene escenas sexuales.

-¡¿Qué?! -bajaba la barra para ver tantas historias que habían sido escritas- ¡Mierda! ¿Crees que alguien se atreva a escribir sobre nosotros? Me refiero a mi y a ti con Kyle.

-No lo dudes, Stan. Su poder de esos escritores de fics es tan grande que no se puede predecir. Carajo, su poder es increíble.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Capítulo corto xD pero hecho con mucho amor para ti, querido lector.

¿Te ha gustado y quieres saber qué pasará con el nuevo sentimiento de estos dos hacia Kyle? Dale Fav, Follow y por supuesto un Review que me ayudará a saber si te gustó 3

Y... Por $10 yenes más te llevas 2 polvos mágicos que te ayudarán con tu sempai.


End file.
